


Comfortably Numb

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drinking, I have no idea what's going on, Whiskey - Freeform, You can yell at me if you want, a little depressing, ambiguous ending, being numb, kinda sad, no clue how it ends., this didn't go as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: This popped into my head while listening to the radio. It wasn't supposed to be so dark, and no I have no idea what's going on, but hey, there's whiskey and feels.
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Comfortably Numb

Comfortably Numb

**Dean**

Dean drew in a deep breath, pulled his leg up onto the steel seat beside him and put his back to the wall. The kitchen was cold that time of night… it was cold every night, but tonight… Tonight it was just a bit colder. In one hand, resting against his propped up knee, was his cell, opened to the contacts, ready to go as soon as he pressed the button, but he didn’t. He debated.

In the other hand was a tumbler of warm whiskey -- his second glass -- the same glass that had been keeping him company all night while he debated his next move. It was a quarter full, just enough for a large, quick swallow as he raised it to his lips and tossed it back. The warmth from the alcohol burned in his chest, spreading down and out over his arms. 

He used to love this feeling, the strange way it lifted the pain and the memories from his body and mind, but tonight, with that phone in his hand and the rest of the bottle on the table, he’d settled for something a little more peaceful, more numbing, like the whole world falling away. 

He lifted the phone up, the screen facing him and he pressed the button, bringing it slowly to his ear as it rang.

**Gwen**

Gwen stood leaning over maps and research, eyes squinting at the papers before her, at the bright light of the computer screen, and she slowly straightened, fingers going to the bridge of her nose as she pinched away the headache that formed there. Beside her on the table, just within arm’s reach sat a rocks glass, half full, just enough to sip throughout the night. It didn’t start half-full and it certainly wouldn’t end that way either with the bottle of whiskey accompanying it.

She reached for it, raised it to eye level and stared, mesmerized by the very shade of the liquid. The phone on the table vibrated, then went silent. She lowered the glass, stretched the opposite arm to snatch it off the table and licked her lips just as the banner appeared for the second time. Her eyes widened, she blinked away the confusion, then quickly set it down, screen hiding against the table’s surface.

Staring at nothing, eyes straight to the wall, she tossed back the whole glass, her heart racing as she did so. She suddenly didn’t care about the work, about the case, about anything, she just wanted to feel… nothing. All she needed at that very moment, was to be numb.

**Sam**

Sam flipped the page of the tome before him, only illuminated by the one lamp light that sat just a few inches away. The library was silent except for his breathing. Dean had disappeared ages ago and the phone that rested on the table top had been silent for hours. He reached for the tumbler beside him, glanced at what little bit was left of the whiskey that had at one point filled it, and stopped.

Had he really drank that much? What time was it? Sam reached for the phone, debated, then left it as he stood and moved towards the small bar they had set up along the wall this deep into the library. He stood before it, looking over the decanters of scotch and gin, but went straight for the whiskey.

He slowly poured half a glass of the liquid, replaced the decanter, and scooped it up, moving to bring it to his lips. It was the sudden low vibration of the phone that had him pause. He turned and leaned over the chairs, scooping it up before it stopped making noise, but it was just a text message.

Sam’s brows furrowed, his eyes narrowed in confusion as he swiped his finger across the screen, and then slowly -- the more he read -- the phone lowered and a look of panic crossed his features. With just a quick breath in, Sam swallowed down the entirety of the glass, wanting more than anything to feel nothing, because what he read couldn’t be true. Could it? 

**Jai**

Jai sat on the ratty motel room chair, tucked in the corner of the room beneath the yellow shade of the standing lamp. Her face was covered in bruises, two self-applied butterfly bandages held a cut on her forehead together and the split on her lip from a well-placed punch smarted as she brought the pint bottle of whiskey to her lips.

She was on her way from a good buzz to being comfortably numb, with the way her ribs felt… or didn’t feel at the moment, that was a good thing, but she was tired already. It wouldn’t take much for the whiskey to hit her hard and send her into dreamland. But as she stared off into the room, really looking at nothing in the darkness, a tear ran down her cheek. 

On her lap was the phone, face up, dinging as it had multiple times already, the screen lighting up with missed calls and text messages, but she hadn’t touched them. She didn’t really do anything, she just stared as the tears fell.

Her lips parted as a sob escaped, and everything suddenly felt like nothing, even the whiskey seemed tasteless. She put the bottle to her lips again, gulped down the equivants of two shots, and felt… nothing. She blinked away the blur of the tears, took her hand away from the side of her head where she had been using it to lean on and stood. The phone dropped from her lap, disappearing under the chair as Jai walked away, closing the bathroom door behind her. 


End file.
